


【艾尔莉泽/vvv】Echo

by Ewigmucho



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: F/M, Valvrave, vvv, 革命机 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewigmucho/pseuds/Ewigmucho
Summary: echo是洋桔梗的一个品种，花语是真诚不变的爱
Relationships: Lieselotte W. Dorssia/L-elf, 艾尔莉泽





	【艾尔莉泽/vvv】Echo

**Author's Note:**

> echo是洋桔梗的一个品种，花语是真诚不变的爱

1.

北纬55.53°、东经38.46°，天气是奇怪的太阳雪，星子般的雪粒从半空坠入他的银发。夕阳端坐在天际，来自奥卡河的寒风推着云霞穿过城市中心的古老钟塔，铿锵的钟声卷走余晖落下地最后一丝残温。

夜幕落下。

这座千年古都从纷乱中挣脱，失去政治中心的价值后，成为一册沉洝浓郁的犀轴。

艾尔艾尔弗立于冬日黄昏的大街，路上行人不多，三三俩俩，神色匆匆。他捧着大束的丽钵花，身后是绵长的城墙投印下地庞大、沉闷的黑影。

五点，最后一批游客从城堡内走出，卫兵换班。

2.

塞勒涅从天际落下一枚珍珠，于是这束光芒永久地照耀着大地。

3.

莉泽露蒂得到了几支半开的白色花朵，嫩绿的花托支撑着重重花瓣，露水从叶片上滴落，溅在手背上清清凉凉。这种从大洋彼岸引进的名作丽钵花的植物，并不能适应多尔西亚的极地气候。侍女们从温暖的花房中挑选、整束，小心地除去花梗上的倒刺后，将淋着晨露的花捧送到她手里。

就在不久前，莉泽露蒂获得了这具新躯体，代价是一部分记忆与生命力。不过与衰弱僵硬的残躯相比，幼童的身体柔软、灵活、无拘无束，蓬勃的生命力充盈在躯体的每一个细胞内。记忆的缺失让她还不太能够明白地球上的任何生物与感情。她觉得这大抵是苍鹰飞翔的轻盈，和白云在天上飘浮，名作自由之物。

不过，她似乎能够理解什么叫脆弱。她穿着暖厚的宫服在积雪的花园中奔跑，隆冬的野风钻入衣领，刺激着她的肌肤，神经末梢带来的叫做“冷”与“疼痛”的感受让她兴奋。她踩着积雪，鞋子里浸了冰水，脚尖麻木地蜷起，吱吖声落在身后。她追逐胆小的野兔，惊飞觅食的麻雀，还顺手救起幼兽般孱弱又倔强的稚童。

冬日的太阳是赢弱的，即使拼劲全力也无法追上寒风的脚步。莉泽露蒂在当晚断断续续地发起烧来，嬷嬷用温水替她降温，湿毛巾捂着额头，在她挣扎间落地。御医为她开了药方，白色的药片含在嘴中，混着温水吞下。苦意从腹腔涌出，沿着食管返至舌根，蔓延到整个口腔。

人类太过弱小，没有实体的魔人不曾体会过冷暖，不知痛苦为何物。她在获得人类躯体后饮下第一口蜜水，如果说哺乳动物嗜甜的本能让她对这种味道难以忘怀，那第一口苦药记忆大概叫做刻骨铭心。

嬷嬷往她嘴里塞了枚蜜饯，甜腻的气息充斥着口腔，却无法掩盖原有的苦味。莉泽露蒂学会了第三个词，叫死不瞑目。

卧室开着暖气，为了保证室内通风避免二次感染，窗户留着道小缝。外头的风窜了进来，掀起半截窗帘。她抱着花束，额上还贴着退热贴。她坐在地毯上等侍女找漂亮的小花瓶，一不留神揉落一片花瓣。

地球上的一切都太脆弱了，莉泽露蒂看着殒落的花朵，无措地放开怀抱。

4.

地下室的光线有些昏暗，侍女要牵着莉泽露蒂下楼，却被她挣脱开。幼童良好的视线能让她看见等在楼梯尽头的毛茸茸的小人。

那日救下的稚童站在她面前，穿着干净的衬衣，头发被打理过，柔柔顺顺地贴着脑袋。莉泽露蒂有些遗憾地看着他的短发，伸手想要摸摸，却被对方躲开。

身后的护卫朝前一步，于是稚童恭敬地向她弯腰行礼：“公主殿下。”

他的头低下后，刚好是她可以触碰的距离，莉泽露蒂却忽然感到无趣，她将花从侍女手中接过，递到对方面前：“送给你，我听说这类植物很昂贵。”

她说着，朝侍女看去，得到了一个肯定的眼神：“他们都说平民活得很辛苦，没有钱。这个送给你，希望能够帮助你。”

5.

鹰飞翔于天际，穿透云层，目标是九垓之上；马在草原上驰骋，越过悬崖，奔向八埏；鲸遨游四海，从深渊之中跃起，冲向天空。云的变幻，风的跟随，水的包容，这大抵是自由。

莉泽露蒂立于塔顶的阁楼内。她透过窗户，看塞勒涅落在天际的那枚珍珠，和空中洋洋洒洒的雪花。寒冷的冬夜被隔离在一墙之外，丽钵花在窗边摇曳。只要能得贵族的喜爱，这种植物便可以永远享受春日的温暖。

房门被推开，她以为是侍女来禀事。

警报响彻天际时，年轻的士兵拉着她冲向城堡之外。侍女与护卫倒在地上昏迷不醒。兀长的走廊成为阻碍，枪声与火光从四面八方聚来，烟雾弥散阻碍她的视线，鼻尖是呛人的热浪。她被人拉着朝前跑，在某个瞬间，脚下的触感从地毯的柔软转为大地的坚硬，刺骨的寒风扑面袭来，吹散一身混乱。

枪声在身后追逐，人群的喧闹声还在靠近。

她无处可走，她的云遥不可及，风还没有追随，水尚冻作坚冰。她还不能逃跑。

6.

无论多少次，莉泽露蒂都愿意尝试。她想触碰天际的云朵，握住半空的清风，捂化寒冷的坚冰。即使云朵无法承受她的重量，将她从空中抛下；风狂暴地撕扯她的身体，满身伤痕；水不愿容纳她片刻，以磐石之姿迎接坠落的自己。

她想看丽钵花开在广阔的野外，洁白的花瓣代替冬雪，铺满多尔西亚的大地。

……

7.

王室在夺回政权后，向南迁都，旧都的城堡留给过往。

城堡的尽头是墓园。

晚上五点之后，整个多尔西亚被黑夜笼罩，此时并非是祭扫的时刻。亡魂们在墓园游荡，回应生者的哀念。塞勒涅的珍珠在夜空中泛着柔光，指引它们归去彼岸。

艾尔艾尔弗将怀中的花束轻轻放在墓碑前。

至少在最后，他得到了莉泽露蒂的答案。


End file.
